


Rigged For Her Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (Video Game), Spider World Multiplayer
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Mechaphilia, Original Character(s), Other, Smut, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penelope has been in love with her friend George for quite some time. However, she's too shy to express her feelings. Using her skills as a mage she gets what she wanted and more.





	Rigged For Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameful. Forever my mind shall wander an abyss.  
> Also you don't need to know what Spider World Multiplayer is. As long as you know what spiders are you will understand.

A Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing × Spider World Multiplayer Crossover

 

Penelope sighed as she laid next to her heavy, metal friend. She had fallen in love with a semi by the name of "George", but she just couldn't find the courage to express her feelings. And besides, even if they did go to the next step what could they even do together?

Penelope got up and stretched her 8 legs. It was time for her to cast some magic spells, after all she was a pretty successful mage and wanted to stay that way. 

'Wait a minute,' she thought.

'I'm a mage I could just cast a love spell to make him mine and a spell to make him a little more, suitable for intimate desires.'

If Penelope was a human she would of had one of the biggest smiles on her face. Immediately she told George that she would "be right back" and set off to read one of her spell books back in her cave.

When she arrived at her home she went to her shelf with her advanced magic books. She grabbed the one titled "Succubus Seduction Spells" and plopped it down on her tiny table. She flipped to the section with love/lust and libido spells and began reading.

A few minutes later, Penelope closed the book with cheerful demeanor. She had all the right ingredients for a love and lust spell that would give her all of what she wanted. 

All she needed was; a blue and pink rose, water from a stream, blood from the spellcaster, and a container. Then, she would have to drink it, look into your friend's eye, and say the magic words. Giddy, she ran straight into the deepest part of her den and grabbed the required items.

Brewing the item together into a pure liquid took no time and she then poured the fluid into a vial. Capping it she ran back to where she left George waiting.

'Oh I hope it has been less than half an hour, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting.' She pondered.

George was still waiting there patiently as ever when she arrived. Taking a deep breath she drunk the potion. It tasted terrible but she endured it for love.

Walking in front of the truck she stared into his windshield and said the incantation.

Right after she finished those words she could hear George's engines revving up,  
sounding almost like a purr. His windshield wipers started going back and forth and his taillights were blinking.

'Uh oh did I miscast?' She thought.

Penelope walked to the side of his trailer, just in case he thought about running her over when she saw it.

Even if it was made of steel there was no mistaking it. 1 meter long of pure, solid, metal cock about half a foot wide, and it wasn't even hard yet. 

Penelope looked at that behemoth and started drooling a little bit. Even if she was only about 3 inches long she couldn't wait to take that in her cunt.

Or ass, which ever he preferred.

But first she needed to get that pipe ready for action.

Using all her strength she jump onto the tip of his rod and wrapped her legs around it as best as she could, and stroked it with her legs.

Luckily, it only took a few strokes for his gear to stand up. Not like she was complaining though, less time on foreplay means more time for fucking.

Penelope could feel herself starting to leak out moisture from her puss. She was leaking out so much that practically her whole body was wet with secretions.

It was at that moment that she realized that she could no longer wait for this dicking. She needed it now and she did not care how dangerous this was.

Lining herself up with his thick tip she knew her body wasn't meant to take this. But something was telling her that it would be fine anyway. So she guided the tip into her entrance.

Upon penetration, to her surprise she found out that she felt not pain, but pleasure instead. Also unlike the coldness she was expecting, it was slightly warm. Shaking she slipped in about a centimeter more of cock and started shaking from the sensation. She felt full but not full enough. Using her legs power she climb up and impaled herself on 3 more inches of fat, big rig member.

With only about a measly 4 inches in Penelope was started to get tired. She realized that she could not take this beast in all by herself. However the sensation of warm, tight, spider cunt had gave this dick a mind of it's on. All she needed to do was lie there and take it.

The maiden spider could feel the pole within her starting to move. Happily, she relaxed and let George to do his thing. 

His rod started pumping in and out at a slow pace but rapidly gained speed and depth. In fact some would say he was going too fast. 400 mph might be quick for some, but for this slutty little spider he was going way too slow.

4 inches became 6 inches, 6 inches became 9 inches, and so on. Eventually Penelope had a solid 3 feet of cock in  
In her core and it felt perfect.

She had climaxed numerous times and George had yet to bust in her even once.  
But she knew her auto lover was at his limits and she couldn't wait to feel his spunk in her.

Suddenly, with one last thrust his dick twitched and let out at least a gallon worth of semen into her quim. Reversing her partner pulled out of her cunt, with sticky white liquid spilling out onto the ground.

Penelope's vagina was gaped so widely from the brutal fucking she had. Looking at the damage she casted a healing spell so that she wouldn't die for doing such debauchery.

With a sated sexual drive she climb onto the top of George's trailer. 

"Darling I think it's time we explore the universe, I've always wanted to do that with you." She muttered.

And with that George and Penelope reversed into infinity.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read all of the above I congratulate you.  
> This it what my bored mind comes up with.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing or Spider World Multiplayer.


End file.
